


Can't hide from the darkness (or my feelings for you)

by Darth_Revan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cal/trilla inquisitor au for the first chapter, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Revan/pseuds/Darth_Revan
Summary: Let me know if you enjoyed this is my first fic the next chapter will be way longer and in depth than this one I appreciate ideas if anyone would like to share some you might see them implemented in some form or fashion in the next chapter ;) ❤Btw I know this was really short and I might edit this chapter and make it way more in depth so consider this the beta chapter one I might add a fight seen not sure depends on how its received
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Kudos: 10





	Can't hide from the darkness (or my feelings for you)

Cal Kestis as predictable as all ways.Trilla said to herself as Cal tried a dash strike that she easily side stepped, and used her momentum to tackle and pin him. As he squirmed under her he realized there was no use in his struggles and gave up. Trilla smiled at this and brushed that ginger hair (that she adored) out of his face and watched in adoration as he blushed. "One of these days I'm going to best you Trilla Suduri" he said quietly. "When you're that sloppy I'm sure the Nineth Sister would make quick work of you" Trilla bit back jokingly as she helped him up. Still you are learning and in time you will make a fine asset to the empire" she said as they exited the training room.

They arrived in they're dorm yes they're dorm, you see after she broke him which took a considerable amount of time he wouldn't leave her side and well, it grew from him sleeping on the floor, to his half of the bed, to him pretty much attached to her considering he was a relentless cuddler. Of course they never mentioned their feelings for each other or the bed routine ever. But nonetheless when they arrived they showered and caught a few hours of sleep when they awoke they were called in for an assignment, the most challenging yet is what they were told and they weren't expected back alive...The assignment was a hunt, the jedi survivor Ahsoka Tano, Order 66 survivor and ex-jedi battle hardened and all.

They were ready, Cal and Trilla bordered the drop ship and headed to Naboo. Apparently she had borded up in none other than the grand palace itself... big mistake just because its doesn't mean it's immune to T.I.E. Fighter blasts. There was something fishy about the whole situation though, why would they attempt to defend a place that was so, vulnerable Trilla grabbed and squeezed Cal's hand before landing and working a path through the rebels that dared to stand in her way. They found themselves from the now blood stained halls to the beautiful throne room to a secret underground tunnel or sewage system which was littered with the bodies of storm troopers. The smell was nauseating and the tunnel itself was literally dripping blood from the roof and it was pitch black with only their lightsabers for a light source

They were walking for what seemed like hours Trilla's hand squeezing Cal's so hard it probably cut off circulation, until they sall a light to which they rushed towards it came to an opening. Then a squad of rebels came out in front and behind them joined by a tired looking Ahsoka Tano and a determined looking Cere Junda. "Cere" Trilla said gritting her teeth and then she dashed at her former master lightsaber in hand but before Trilla could stop herself Ahsoka used a force push which sent Trilla into the wall knocking her unconscious. "TRILLA" Cal screamed as through his anger he sent a rebel soldier flying at Ahsoka but before he could see the outcome of his actions he was hit from behind with the butt of a rifle and everything went black

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this is my first fic the next chapter will be way longer and in depth than this one I appreciate ideas if anyone would like to share some you might see them implemented in some form or fashion in the next chapter ;) ❤  
> Btw I know this was really short and I might edit this chapter and make it way more in depth so consider this the beta chapter one I might add a fight seen not sure depends on how its received


End file.
